Evaluate. $\left(-2\dfrac34\right)^2 = $
Answer: Let's start by converting the mixed number to a fraction. $\phantom{=}\left(-2\dfrac34\right)^2 $ $=\left(-\dfrac{11}{4}\right)^2$ $= -\dfrac{11}{4}\cdot\left(-\dfrac{11}{4}\right)$ $=\dfrac{121}{16} $